Rain du Aquarionne
Rain owns multiple titles but is usually referred to as 'King of the Oceans' or the 'Sea God'. He is the husband of Lily and is the father of Lucinda and the 'LouRayne' twins. Rain was the former leader of his Originem(homeland), Aquarionne. Appearance Rain has shiny hair of different blues, and ocean-blue eyes. He has two tear-drop symbols below his left eye and is almost always seen with a calm smile(or smug grin). As long as it isn't red, Rain isn't actually too picky about what he is wearing, and sometimes even prefers to wear casual clothing for the whole day. He is often seen wearing fancy attires due to his status and having to look presentable all the time because he is always meeting with other people to discuss work. Usually, when he is up very early in the morning, or late at night(after work), he can be seen walking around the palace wearing a simple shirt with a cardigan on top, and a pair of comfy trousers. This way, he can truly feel at home, and this casual image also helps the servants near his presence feel at ease. This makes him more approachable, as they see him for who he is, rather than just their 'King'. For work, however, he wears a lot of blue, as it is his favourite colour and everyone knows that. He also carries a large, golden crown on his head which consists of tear-shaped crystals in shades of different blues, including spiked designs pointing outwards at the top. Personality Rain appears calm and even-tempered most of the time. He isn't one who is angered so easily by something, and is usually seen smiling, even during tough times, because being able to smile shows he hasn't given up against whatever hardship he has to overcome. He is also observant and intelligent; someone who is able to give wise advice and easily understand the hidden intentions of others. Rain has always been strong-willed, always fighting for what he believed in even if others were against his actions, and this part of him was evident during multiple moments in '7D7W Original'. He was stubborn back then, and this nature of his was caused by his dark past, of betrayal, torture and losing loved ones. He never focused on finding revenge, but he couldn't stop clinging to what he had already lost, and because of this, the future for him became a blur. However, in '7D7W Original' he learned that he had to let go of his past, or he would lose what he treasured in the present, and his one fear was losing the people he found dear. Due to this, he is quite overprotective of his family and the last thing he wants is to see them hurt, thus when it's his family involved in some sort of problem, his composure can easily waver. It may not seem it, due to his carefree attitude, but he is actually very reliant on those he loves, because being around their presence makes him feel at ease(he actually gets lonely easily but never admits this). He acts very sweet when it comes to his wife and Lucinda, and loves teasing the twins that is his way of bonding, because he is a busy man, and so the time he can spend with them is precious. Rain also has an obsession with blue, and used to despise red but now he doesn't mind it so much. Art Badge-5-4.png|PROTECC! Badge-picture-4.png|Ayy Badge-2-3.png|Is thiS reD on my BLUE?! Badge-love-6.png|YOU'RE INSANE??!!! Category:OCs Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Others